dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Villainous Mode
|class=Power Up (1st & 2nd Stage) Transformation (3rd Stage) |similar='Dark Evolution Manipulation Sorcery Supervillain Time Breaker mind control' }} Villainous Mode is a form that places a targeted individual under mind control and greatly increases their power and evil intent. It is taken on by several individuals when they are placed under Towa or Demigra's Dark Magic or by eating the Fruit of the Tree of Might infused with the power of the Demon Realm. Appearance This transformation causes the user's aura to change to a dark purple and their eyes to become pure red. A more enhanced version of the form also transforms their entire body color to a similar hue of dark purple, causes their eyes to become pure red, and they gain marks under their eyes identical to those of Demigra, albeit black instead of red. Overview In the game's story mode, several characters during the story take on Villainous Mode, with their power increasing dramatically, and can even grant an individual additional abilities, with a Villainous Mode version of Mr. Satan gaining the ability to fly and shoot ki blasts. In some Parallel Quests, certain fighters will also enter Villainous Mode. There appears to be multiple stages to the Villainous Mode state. *The First Stage sees the targeted individual briefly take on the purple hue and glowing red eyes. *The Second Stage sees the targeted individual maintain the purple hue and glowing red eyes throughout the length of the fight. *The Third Stage sees the targeted individual's body turn a purplish color, their eyes turn pure red and they gain two black lines that go from the bottom of their eyes. This form is playable in Xenoverse. Usage During the finale of Xenoverse, during the Demon God Demigra Saga, Demigra resurrects Frieza, Cell, and Kid Buu, and uses his Dark Magic to put them into Villainous Mode. Goku and the Future Warrior fight and defeat the three. However, Vegeta, Gotenks, and Gohan arrive, having also been put into Villainous Mode. Goku and the Future Warrior defeat them, returning them to normal. After returning to Toki-Toki City the Future Warrior finds that Demigra has also take control of Trunks and placed him into Villainous Mode too, however the Future Warrior defeats him returning him to normal. Demigra attempts to use his magic on the Future Warrior but is saved by Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time's interference. During Old Kai's training of the Future Warrior, Elder Kai creates a doppelganger of the Warrior's Ego. After being defeated, the Warrior's Ego revives and transforms into Villainous Mode. After the Warrior defeats their Ego, Elder Kai reveals that they had just defeated the dark ambitious ego that had been growing deep within the Warrior's soul. It is implied that the Ego's use of Villainous Mode was actually a manifestation of the Warrior's own inner darkness which the Warrior's Ego personified. However it is also possible that the Warrior's Ego was affected by Demigra's Dark Magic during the Demon God's failed attempt to take control of the Warrior during the Demon God Demigra Saga. In Xenoverse 2, Towa and Mira continue to use Dark Magic to empower various villains with Villainous Mode, though later abandons it in favor of the new spell created by Towa that causes villains to take on Supervillain by shaving off some of the recipients' life force in exchange for much greater power. During The Ginyu Force Strikes Saga and The Galactic Emperor Saga, it is shown one can gain access to Villainous Mode via eating the Fruit of the Tree of Might (Demon Realm). Like in Xenoverse, the Villainous Mode is a Skill that only available to Enemy NPCs and is listed in their skillset when scanned in search view. However, in Xenoverse 2 it is classified as an Awoken Skill as it appears in its slot on the enemy's skillset when scanned in Search View. Though Towa and Mira stop using it, it still makes rare appearances in Parallel Quests and certain Expert Missions. Techniques and Special Abilities All Villainous Mode fighters have the same techniques, aside from their regular Super and Ultimate Skills. *'Darkness Mixer' - A Power Up Super Skill that creates a hazardous electrical aura while recharging ki and stamina. *'Rage Saucer' - A Rush Strike Super Skill that involves warps towards the opponent and strikes them before smashing them into the ground. When used while fighting multiple opponents the user will randomly use rapid movement attacking opponents one after the other. *'Bloody Sauce' - A splitting Energy Ball Super Skill that slows down the opponent on hit. *'Baked Sphere' - A miasma of dark energy that damages the opponent before detonating. Variations The Villainous Mode state has two Super Saiyan variants. These states are slightly different from the regular Villainous Mode in that they give the user additional traits. *'Villainous Mode (Super Saiyan)': Used by Gotenks (Super Saiyan 3) and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) in Xenoverse. Used by Gohan (Teen) in a Parallel Quest in Xenoverse 2. *'Villainous Mode (Super Saiyan 2)': Used by Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) and Gohan (Potential Unleashed) in Xenoverse. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' Trivia *This technique does not work on those with Godly power such as Beerus and Goku after having absorbed the power of Super Saiyan God. *Chronoa is capable of using her own magic to cancel out the Dark Magic used to transform people into this state. She uses this to prevent Demigra from controlling the Future Warrior like he did with Xeno Trunks which was a smart move on her part given the Warrior's power which along with Goku was the only thing preventing Demigra from accomplishing his goals. *The Dark Magic that Demigra uses on others to enhance their power, he also uses to increase his own power too. *Frieza and Cell's third stage Villainous Mode forms appear as enemies in certain Expert Missions in Xenoverse 2, however those forms are not playable in that game like they were in Xenoverse. *While Villainous Mode appears in early missions of Xenoverse 2, it is eventually replaced by Supervillain. Villainous Mode is classified as an Awoken Skill in Xenoverse 2 as it appears in the Awoken Skill slot when the NPC user is targeted in Search View. *In Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot, certain evil foes known as Villainous Enemies have sinister crimson auras and are much more powerful than normal enemies. The aura effects are similar to Villainous Mode though black and crimson instead of black and purple. Additionally if all Villainous Enemies are defeated in an area, Super Villainous Enemies start to appear. Defeating a Super Villainous boss will reveal that Towa is responsible for their appearance indicating both states may be a variation of Villainous Mode as she is using Villainous Enemies and Super Villainous Enemies to gather energy to create a new body for Mira's core. Interestingly Mira's core emits the same aura though it is unknown what relation there is between the two. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Modo Villano pt-br:Modo Vilão Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Transformations Category:Video game techniques Category:Magic techniques